


And the World Keeps Spinning On (BrucexDarcy 100 Themes Challenge)

by FlyingUnderTheStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Fluff, other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingUnderTheStars/pseuds/FlyingUnderTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my attempt at the famous 100 Themes Writing Challenge, with one of my favorite "Couples that are never going to happen, but hey that's what fanfiction is for."; Bruce Banner and Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is something to fill the time that it takes to do research for other writing projects. I will be attempting to do this every day, but honestly, probably not going to happen that often. I appreciate feedback and also would like to say that my first fic "Here's to Us Finding Ourselves (and Each Other Along the Way) is still being written. I just need to finish up some basic research about Kolkata before I can move forward with filling in the blanks of my outline for chapter 2. So, in the mean time, enjoy my new fic "And the World Keeps Spinning On"  
> Also  
> I DON'T OWN MARVEL.

The Original List  
1\. Introduction-How it all begins.  
2\. Complicated- Things between the two of them were....complicated.  
3\. Making History  
4\. Rivalry  
5\. Unbreakable  
6\. Obsession  
7\. Eternity  
8\. Gateway  
9\. Death  
10\. Opportunities  
11\. 33%  
12\. Dead Wrong  
13\. Running Away  
14\. Judgment  
15\. Seeking Solace  
16\. Excuses  
17\. Vengeance  
18\. Love  
19\. Tears  
20\. My Inspiration  
21\. Never Again  
22\. Online  
23\. Failure  
24\. Rebirth  
25\. Breaking Away  
26\. Forever and a day  
27\. Lost and Found  
28\. Light  
29\. Dark  
30\. Faith  
31\. Colors  
32\. Exploration  
33\. Seeing Red  
34\. Shades of Grey  
35\. Forgotten  
36\. Dreamer  
37\. Mist  
38\. Burning  
39\. Out of Time  
40\. Knowing How  
41\. Fork in the road  
42\. Start  
43\. Nature’s Fury  
44\. At Peace  
45\. Heart Song  
46\. Reflection  
47\. Perfection  
48\. Everyday Magic  
49\. Umbrella  
50\. Party  
51\. Troubling Thoughts  
52\. Stirring of the Wind  
53\. Future  
54\. Health and Healing  
55\. Separation  
56\. Everything For You  
57\. Slow Down  
58\. Heartfelt Apology  
59\. Challenged  
60\. Exhaustion  
61\. Accuracy  
62\. Irregular Orbit  
63\. Cold Embrace  
64\. Frost  
65\. A Moment in Time  
66\. Dangerous Territory  
67\. Boundaries  
68\. Unsettling Revelations  
69\. Shattered  
70\. Bitter Silence  
71\. The True You  
72\. Pretense  
73\. Patience  
74\. Midnight  
75\. Shadows  
76\. Summer Haze  
77\. Memories  
78\. Change in the Weather  
79\. Illogical  
80\. Only Human  
81\. A Place to Belong  
82\. Advantage  
83\. Breakfast  
84\. Echoes  
85\. Falling  
86\. Picking up the Pieces  
87\. Gunshot  
88\. Possession  
89\. Twilight  
90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
91\. Answers  
92\. Innocence  
93\. Simplicity  
94\. Reality  
95\. Acceptance  
96\. Lesson  
97\. Enthusiasm  
98\. Game  
99\. Friendship  
100\. Endings  
Link https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony had told Bruce that he would be sharing the R&D lab in Stark tower with another scientist and her assistant, Bruce had been worried. Then he met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry for any delay or wait. So much school work, so little time. I will now be regularly updating this fic as well as "Here's to Finding Ourselves (And Each Other Along the Way)". Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN MARVEL

When Tony had told Bruce that he would be sharing the R&D lab in Stark tower with another scientist and her assistant, Bruce had been worried. It was a fact that Stark Tower was effectively the perfect example of the type of building Bruce had tried to avoid entering ever. It was made primarily of glass, located in a density populated metropolitan area and frequented by hundreds of people on a daily basis. If the Other Guy ever got loose here, the time he broke Harlem would look like mild remodeling in comparison. Bruce was especially nervous when he found out Tony would be putting two more people that much closer to the ticking time bomb that was the Hulk.

However, some of his anxieties abated when he first met Dr. Foster. The young astrophysicist was a renowned authority in her field and, as Bruce quickly found out, the girlfriend of one previously thought mythological God of Thunder. Dr. Foster’s kind, levelheaded manner only seemed to leave her when the excitement of discussing science with a person who understood everything she was saying. That was fine with Bruce. All he wanted to be certain of was that she had common sense, and would leave the area if he told her to. Within minutes of first meeting Dr. Foster, he had assured himself that she would leave the vicinity if he told her she needed to do so.

The inner peace and relief that he felt with that realization lasted all of fifteen seconds. A tornado with wild brown curls, obscured partially by a knit cap, snug dark jeans and a pink V-neck under a grey jacket were fitted over a body to die for swept into the laboratory. The glasses perched on her nose were slightly askew and the bags in her hands carried with them the scent of Indian food. The woman’s lips were brightly painted a violent shade of red. She smiles at Bruce, a wicked, semi seductive smile that makes him feel red from head to toe. She walks over to a table and plunks the bags down on it, before turning to face them. Her eyes rake over Bruce up and down with her eyes, before meeting his.

“So I take it you’re the Jolly Green Giant’s better half?”

Bruce stares at her.

“Does…Does that bother you?” he asks when he finally finds the words.

The young woman shrugs “Nah….I just wanted to get to use the words Jolly Green Giant to describe the Hulk. I brought Indian food, and all your stuff is vegetarian doc. Not sure why, but you just give off this ‘I don’t consumer things that were once able to trot vibe.”

Bruce opens his mouth, and then closes it.

_Who is she?_

He wonders to himself, and then, as if she could read his mind, she says.

“I’m Darcy Lewis, the forever intern to one Dr. Jane Foster, Professional Scientist Wrangler and the one who tazed Thor. I’m one of a kind.”

‘That,’ Bruce thinks to himself, ‘Is certainly true.’

That was also the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy had known where Bruce and she stood when they first met. But now, things had gotten...complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but APs are APs and APs will eat your soul given the chance. They are currently feasting on mine. But, sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
> Also, I don't own MARVEL.  
> I wouldn't be taking APs if I owned MARVEL, now, would I?

2\. Complicated

Darcy had known where Bruce and she stood when they first met.

She was the ridiculously under qualified assistant to the woman who shared the R&D lab with Bruce. She knew he was quiet, self contained, and slightly terrified of her. She found this exceedingly funny considering that he was the one who turned into a very pissed off Jolly Green Giant, and made it her goal to get the fluffy haired scientist to crawl out of his Vibranium enforced shell.

She had started off simply enough. She made a point to say hello to him in the morning. He always looked like a deer caught in headlights, unsure what to do.

Slowly, their hellos evolved into short conversations. Then, the short conversations turned into longer ones. Pretty soon, every lunch break they shared a table, laughing about her failed attempts to pick what to do with her life and his anecdotes of life in academia.

People looked at her oddly, but Darcy suspected most people thought she was dating Banner and that the age gap bothered her. Neither was true. They would watch movies together, chat about the books they read and the people they knew. They were comfortable and easy around each other and then, one day while discussing the finer points of the Hobbit being a trilogy of movies rather than a single film, Darcy had a realization about what all of this meant.

Bruce was her best friend.

 

Best friends with the Hulk. Pretty cool, if you ask her.

However, two months later, things got far more…. complicated. They got that way because Darcy came to yet another realization about her relationship with Bruce Banner. It wasn’t the type of complicated that Darcy was used to—the type of complicated where she got drunk, she and someone else got naked, and then her life was really awkward for ten minutes while one person (usually Darcy) gathered their clothes and walked out the door to begin The Walk. The one involving hauling her hungover ass back to place she lives in the previous day’s clothes,

The Walk, however, has no part in this complicated….thing going on between Darcy and Bruce. Alcohol, however, was involved. At least, it was what led Darcy to figure out The Thing.

Darcy had never seen Bruce drunk before, and was usually fairly good at holding her liquor but after a long day playing Jane’s keeper, she had stupidly tried to out-drink Natasha Romanov.

Natasha- _Fucking_ -Romanov.

Clint had been right when he had told her “Never try to outdrink a Russian.”

For her stupidity, with the help of a copious number of White Russians Darcy had ended up praying to the Porcelain Mother for an hour or so after Tony’s Birthday.

She was sick and gross and so fucking drunk—and Bruce had taken care of her.

He’d sat in the bathroom with her throughout the whole miserable affair, occasionally rubbing her back or pressing a cold washcloth to her face, sounding sympathetic despite the fact this was basically her own damn fault. This all occurring after she had oh so gracefully nearly passed out top of him and then proceeded to actually vomit on his shoes.

Between heaves, she had informed him that he honestly didn’t need to be there to see her drunk ass get it’s comeuppance for being an idiot, she was a big girl and could take care of herself.

He had smiled at her, and then, when she was forced to turn back towards the bowl, she thought she heard him say that her drunken ass might not want him, but he was staying.

She had awoken the next morning, in her room with a glass of water, two Advil and a note from Bruce on her nightstand telling her that he had to go answer the Assemble call, but he hoped she felt better because her 'drunken ass' had promised it would watch Game of Thrones with him, and that he was looking forward to it to much for her to cancel.

The note seemed hastily done, and Darcy realized how he had signed it.

And it stole her breath.

She realized then, as she stares at the word above his name, that he wasn’t just her best friend. Darcy looked at the note, cogs spinning in her head.

It had said

_Love,_

_Bruce._

Things had just got a whole lot more complicated for Darcy. Not because Darcy didn’t think she loved Bruce back. She really and truly wanted to give the idea of _them_ a shot, but she also realized that he probably never meant for her to know how he felt. So when he got back, she smiled and they talked and laughed and sat down to continue viewing Westeros, a single word kept poking Darcy, making itself obnoxiously loud in her own head. 

Love

Love 

_Love_

Complicated.

The perfect way to describe how it feels to love the man behind the Hulk.

Complicated. 

The perfect way to describe how it feels to love your best friend. 


End file.
